


Happiness

by Arzani



Series: music is connecting them [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Benn tells a story, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: How a nerf gun and a marriage proposal can go along. Benn and Shanks fluff ahead.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viv_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/gifts).



> Viv asked for "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’". I gave her fluff :)

“I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’,” Benn recounted his tale, his voice tinted with amusement, while he watched their friends sit around him, listening intently. He didn’t come far, however, because he was interrupted by Shanks.

“I actually did write down more than one xo.”

A few chuckles followed Shanks’ statement and Benn rolled his eyes, but the fond expression on his face didn’t waver. Shifting slightly on his stool, he regarded their little group. Yasopp held Banchina with one arm, while the woman leaned her head against his shoulder. Her strands struck out against his white shirt. Roo sat next to Yasopp, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of him. They were for all of them to eat, but effectively he ate most. Just now he reached for another, nibbling at the deliciousness in a way that told he wasn’t hungry but ate to distract his hands. Robin, in front of Benn on the other side of the table, held a glass of wine between her slender fingers. Nothing could look more graceful than her swirling the white liquor.

Makino, who had to tend to her bar, was hovering over Roo’s shoulder, ready to leave the moment one of her customers needed her, but intent to hear as much of the story she could. Somewhere in the backroom Luffy, the boy Makino took care of, and Usopp, Yasopp and Banchina’s son, where sleeping peacefully.

“He did write down more,” Benn admitted, “But I wasn’t inclined to count them.”

Another few chuckles rung above the distant noise of the bar, and Benn felt Shanks’ hand squeeze his. He squeezed back and smiled. With his free hand, he reached for his beer, took a sip to wet his lips and continued.

“I knew there wasn’t much I could do, so I took the Nerf gun and perched around the house. I had a feeling Shanks would be in the back garden,” Benn said and Shanks chimed in.

“Which I was.”

“Which you were,” Benn agreed, grinning. The pause he took had the desired effect, before he went on. “I tried my best, I assure you, but our red-headed catastrophe” – “Hey” – “is better with a Nerf gun than either of you can imagine.”

Shanks nodded, smirking triumphantly. Benn nudged him with his shoulder.

“So, after we were both incredibly soaked, but me just a tad more,” – “I wish he had been wearing white.” – “Shanks _was_ wearing white, by the way. However, I made dinner. I wouldn’t let Shanks into the kitchen for too long anyway.”

“My cooking has become better,” Shanks interrupted again, pouting visibly. It made him look younger than he was, the brown eyes feigned hurt and Benn couldn’t stop himself from leaning towards him, to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. A faint taste of salt spread on the tip of Benn’s tongue and he savored the taste.

“The only one truly cooking here is me,” Roo stated matter of fact, between one bite and another and the whole table exploded in laughter. Benn had to admit their friend had a point. As their record label had grown bigger, and the employees had become more, Shanks and Benn had realized they needed to do something about their daily lunch routine. Everyone, including themselves, had been sick of another ordered pizza, too oily Chinese food or bad sushi. When the restaurant next to their office building had closed (for obvious reasons. None of them had eaten there more than once), they had bought it. And talked Roo into becoming the head chef. So now, Shanks and Benn didn’t only own a successful record label, but a very successful restaurant, too.

“We’re all very grateful, Roo,” Banchina said, her soft voice encouraging in a way Benn would always admire her for. Smiling at his friend, he emphasized Banchina’s words with it. When everyone had calmed down again, Benn continued.

“I was in the kitchen, back in dry clothes by the way, preparing dinner while Shanks set the table. Which should have told me something was odd, honestly, but I didn’t pay it too much mind,” Benn said and this time it was Shanks poking him in the ribs. He groaned playfully, never letting go of Shanks’ hand.

“You see how he pays attention to me? My love’s repaid so badly.” Throwing his free hand in the hair, Shanks made the situation more dramatic than it was. Yet, Benn couldn’t be annoyed by it. Not today. Probably never as often as he should.

“I walked out with a plate full of bruschetta in hand, when I saw the box. I nearly dropped it.”

Benn could hear how his words had come out a little shaky, and this time when Shanks squeezed his hand it steadied him. Yet, he knew a faint red must taint his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly known for clumsiness.

“I put the bruschetta on the table and…,” Benn tried to continue, but somehow he had lost his grip on the story. Thankfully Shanks knew how to continue.

“He stood in the room, utterly confused,” Shanks mused, eyes glinting fondly in the dim light, “So I guided him to sit, while I reached for the box. I will only say this once, so listen closely. I kneeled! I fucking kneeled and asked Benn to marry me and he said yes. And now I’ve said, ‘I kneeled’ twice, thrice now actually. God I’m a sap. But you all know I’m a sap, and it was worth it.”

Yasopp laughed quietly next to Shanks, shaking his head. “We all know you’re a hopeless sappy romantic, capt’n. You nearly tackled me to the ground when I asked you to be my best man.” He ruffled Shanks’ hair. “Congratulations, Boss. Benn!”

“Yeah, congratulations,” everyone said in a tumble, as they had earlier in the office, after spotting the ring on both Shanks’ and his hand. If Benn’s heart didn’t quell over with love already, it would do so now.

“Thank you,” Shanks grinned, and the grin only grew a little bit wider, “You know the best of it? Another round of shopping suits!”

Everybody laughed wholeheartedly, Yasopp even whistled, while Benn remembered the time they had tried to find Shanks a suit for Yasopp and Banchina’s wedding. Their friends knew of the story, and how it had led to Benn and Shanks admitting their feelings for each other. He didn’t regret it one second. The rings clinking together, as he squeezed Shanks’ hand for the hundreds of time this day, proved it.

“Actually, the best is, that this time we don’t have to go through the sales, to find one,” Benn mused. He would make sure Shanks didn’t have to worry a second about prices, or money. They had made it so. Had finally made it here.


End file.
